


I Have Your Back

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reaper76 Secret Santa, SEP Days, Singing, together, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Gabriel comforts Jack and sings a bit to him after a bad round of injections.First part is when they work out together.I'm not best at descriptions ajdhsns





	I Have Your Back

Songs-Sleeping at Last by Neptune, I Found by Amber Run, Le Vie En Rose (Daniela Anderson Cover)  
“Oh! Put some more weight on!” Gabriel cheered loudly and Jack nodded while smiling, grabbing the new weights and putting them on the other sides of the barbell.

  
Jack found his way behind Gabe and put himself near his head, grabbing the bar as Gabe grabbed the bar from underneath himself. “Alright, lets go.”  
The poundage on the bar now equaled 500 pounds, it much better then the measly 100 he could do when he joined and a Jack could do 200 but that was from his days as a farmhand.

  
Gabe worked on lifting the bar up, Jack watching carefully to make sure that he would grab the bar if needed. He didn’t think so though as they just went through another round of chemicals and they both felt stronger then ever.

  
Sometimes the drugs made them keel over and feel pain in every pore of their body or it left them with confidence and excited for hours and hours on end. It was truly strange stuff that they were putting into their bodies but they had to do what their bosses wanted.

  
Jack was counting for him, making it all the way to almost a hundred before Gabriel stopped, Jack barely needing to help him put the bar back. “I still need to do something.” Jack only could chuckle as the man leapt up excitedly, grabbing Jack’s hands and starting to tug him towards the double doors that led to the track.

  
Gabriel was so excited, Jack knowing this as he quickly went after him. “Gabe! Slow down!” He said loudly but his smile didn’t fade from his face as he was pulled outside into the crisp clean air.  
The grass was a deep green as summer was in full swing, the flowers surrounding the building all different colors. The wind was hot and the sun was bright in the sky as both men ran like children towards the track where they quickly started running in sync with each other.

  
This was one of the rare and well loved occasions where they felt so full of life even though they had been so close to death just a few days ago and then dying inside from too much puke just hours before.

  
They both hated putting all of these chemicals in their bodies. They knew they had their duties to attend to but they didn’t think it would get this bad.  
The program had started with 100 people and Jack being Subject 76 and Gabriel being Subject 77 meant that they would be rooming together. After an ‘incident’ of Jack having some alone time and Gabriel walking in, boundaries were pretty much broken and eventually they found out that they were both gay and it went on from there. The sexual tension between them definitely helped their relationship develop.

“Bet I can beat you.” Jack stated happily as he quickly kicked up the speed, rushing ahead of his partner which earned him a loud yelp from the darker skinned man.

  
“Hey! That’s cheating!” Gabriel called after towards Jack, the sun shining off of his blonde hair and pale skin. He was straight from Indiana and looked like he was a jock who hefted hay every day.  
He really was and when Gabriel had said that he was a nerd in high school, Jack teased him that they were the best jock/nerd couple there ever was.

  
Now they stood side by side at the same height, hands holding each other and their chests straight out, ready to challenge the world. Even as the wind brushed through their short hair, cut recently to be in the standard cut, they knew they were their own people.

  
This was their choice to be in this program, no home for Jack to go back to and Gabriel leaving to provide for his family and little sisters and grandma.  
Jack was snapped from his thoughts, always getting somewhat lost in them whenever he ran fast like this for leisure and not practicing, when a familiar blur went past him.

“You are going to lose that bet!” The blur yelled back, Jack just chuckling in response. It was never a rivalry between them most would think. The yelling at night wasn’t always what they thought it was and being so competitive was just something that worked for them. It made everything better and it ignited a flame in the relationship. It never went further then winning a few games with each other.

  
“I don’t mind losing! The view is nice back here!” Surely that would attract a few awkward glances from their fellow soldiers but they didn’t really care about that. Not anymore.

  
They were too deep into this program. People either died or were let go if it was becoming too hard and neither was planning on going. They wanted to just live in the moment for now and not worry that the next injection could be the last or that they might even just keel over for no reason at all.

  
They were happy to be together and flirting for the rest of their lives, hopefully.

  
They kept running around the track, Jack at one point catching up and giving Gabriel a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting towards the finish line and leaving Gabriel a bit dazed from the sudden display of affection.

  
Jack panted at the end of the run, his chest heaving up and down as he stood with his hands on his hips, Gabriel coming up to him a few seconds later with a heaving chest as well.

  
“How long was that run around the track?” Jack asked and Gabriel could only smile as he answered.

  
“45 seconds. We are getting faster, a lot faster.”

  
“That’s so goddamn crazy. 45 seconds is fucking fast to run a quarter mile.”

  
“It could just be that we are all pumped up from the injections but a lot of it is just what we’ve been training for and getting all these drugs in us for.”

“You could be right.” Jack said softly as his hand reached forward, gripping Gabriel’s gently.

  
“Why so affectionate right now sunshine?” Gabriel asked curiously but it only made Jack shrug, shuffling a bit closer to the other super soldier.

  
“No reason really. I just like seeing you run and so happy.” Jack said and gave one more quick glance around but this was with less care as he stole a quick kiss of Gabriel before dashing off.

  
“Rematch!”

  
Gabriel took a few moments to realize that Jack had played him, being a bit too dazed from the kiss in public but he ran after the love of his life as soon as he recovered.

 

 

 

\-----

 

  
  
  
Jack leaned over the toilet bowl, his hands gripping the sides as he emptied his body's contents. He hated the injections and all the symptoms they brought with them. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his night.

  
His body ached and his stomach wanted a break. He had mostly emptied his stomach into the porcelain but there was still some food lying about apparently. He just wanted to sleep but he thought he would wake up by puking on himself and no one needed to see that, defiantly not Gabriel.

  
Gabriel Reyes was his roommate, best friend and partner. It was a secret they kept in the walls of their room but Jack didn't mind. They had other things to worry about not dying from the injections without getting kicked out from fraternization. It was a big risk but one they were both willing to take.  
"Don't you look like hell." Jack heard the familiar voice say, his head turning to the side to glance at him. He rolled his eyes, waving a hand to shoo him away as he fell back on to his ass and off his knees.

  
He went against the wall, taking deep breaths and cringing at the foul taste in his mouth. He wanted to brush his teeth but he knew he would end up puking again. It didn't help that he was feeling suffocated by his baggy clothes that were over his sweaty skin. He had changed earlier to be more comfortable but that didn't seem to be helping.

  
"Whatever. What do you need?" Jack asked the other man. He had thought Gabriel was training and wouldn't be here so he had left the bathroom door open because it was too hot.

  
"I just wanted to check up on my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?" Gabriel said sarcastically as he moved over next to Jack, sitting down slowly. Jack immediately leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder, the other man putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm still really gross you know. All sweaty and gross." Jack said, receiving a chuckle from Gabriel.

  
"Yeah but that's okay. I know how much this has to suck. You were by my side last week when I could barely move." He said and Jack nodded half- heartedly. They both have had their fair share of bad symptoms that threw them off.

  
"Thanks for bein-" Jack cut himself off as he launched forward, going back to the toilet and started to throw up again. He could hear Gabriel sigh in between Jack's retching, standing up quickly.

Gabriel wouldn't want to see the puking mess that he was. That was understandable at least.

  
It was after a few moments that he fell back and wiped his mouth again with some toilet paper and flushing the toilet. He would need a good long shower after this but he thinks he was all puked out hopefully.

  
He was curled against the wall when Gabriel appeared in the doorway with a smile and a bottle of water along with some pain killers. Usually medicine wouldn't work on them but they just had to put up the dosage and it would hopefully work. It was hit and miss.  
  
"I got you some pills. So take these and take a shower." Gabriel said as he kneeled next to Jack, the blonde man taking the items with a nod.

  
"Thanks..." Jack muttered before opening the bottle and taking the pills and using the water to wash it down.

  
"Come on." Gabriel said as he set the bottle aside, helping Jack stand up on shaky legs. "Let's get those clothes off."

"You going to join me?" Jack asked jokingly before Gabriel rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

  
"Yeah right. Maybe another time but you smell like puke and are all clammy." Gabriel said as he went to the shower and turned on the water while Jack stripped down the rest of the way and tossed his clothes into the hamper.

  
"You like when I'm sweaty." Jack continued before going past Gabriel who moved out of the way to let Jack hop in.   
"When it isn't from sickness." Gabriel said as he leaned against the counter and the door slid shut. It was silent for a bit after that as Jack cleaned up, Gabriel humming to himself as he waited.

  
When Jack finished up after Gabriel made him brush his teeth, Gabriel pulled him back to his bed that they both shared, a lot more blankets and pillows on it then usual but those were pulled from Jack's bed. There was a bucket on the floor near the edge but there were no other changes besides that.

  
"Romantic." Jack said as he pulled some sweatpants on. Gabriel laid down and pat the side next to him, letting Jack come join him before wrapping his arm around him with a soft sigh.

  
"The bucket is there so you don't puke on me. Just appreciate it." Gabriel huffed out as he pulled Jack to his chest but his grip was looser in case Jack needed to get to the bucket quick.

  
"I always do..." He muttered and they settled into a comfortable silence as they tried to fall asleep. "What were you humming earlier?"

  
Gabriel seemed a bit surprisedthat Jack had heard it over the water but he always had good hearing and the injections were increasing the power of their senses anyways. "It's a song my grandma heard that she loved to sing to me and my sisters. It was a sweet one."  
Jack nodded as his eyes closed, trying to find sleep again but was still curious. "Can you sing it to me?" He asked and he waited for an answer.

Gabriel didn't respond for a couple moments but started singing softly to answer his question. His voice wasn't amazing but it was rough and comforting to Jack. It was like home.  
Gabriel was his home...

  
"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is le vie en rose..." He sang softly and Jack could only smile at it. It was such a romantic song that he was surprised Gabriel knew it. He seemed to be more into heavy metal.

  
"Thank you. Again..." He muttered under his breath before he started to drift off into sleep, the warm presence of Gabriel protecting him.


End file.
